


Once Bitten

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Go Thor, Lok is Finally Not A Dom, Loki Does What He Wants, Protective Thor, Reader-Insert, So Loki Doesn't Get a Hug, Watch Out Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in love with you.”</p><p>“You know nothing of the word” Loki sniffs. His eyes run over you dismissively, already bored.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p>“Remember?” you laughed devilishly as Loki’s eyes began to focus again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> All hyped up on anger from give me love ahahaha I should’ve known better… oh well muahahha
> 
> Now to have some thor/reader on the side to cheer me up
> 
> Special thanks to my lovelies like Pharm and beitris who have been so supportive you guys encourage me so much!
> 
> For once, Loki does not own you. You are not Loki's slave. In fact, the other may be true *cackles*
> 
> read on to find out
> 
> WARNING: If you like Loki to be in control and dominate you, this is not for you. If you can't stand to see Loki be dominated, run!! If you can't handle lovely being kind of evil... run faster!
> 
> This may turn into a series if my lovelies show interest
> 
> oh yeah. this has nothing to do with vampires. NO VAMPIRES.VAMPIRES KEEEP OUT.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

“You know nothing of the word” Loki sniffs. His eyes run over you dismissively, already bored.

 

“Please Loki, I’m serious.” Your voice pleads for him to turn, to give you at least another moment of his time.

 

“Enough, (y/n). I have better things to occupy my time with.” The disdain is evident in his voice, his body already moving past you as he brushes you off.

 

“I don’t understand…” you intone sadly, and he turns around, a sigh escaping him. Partly exasperated, and partly sympathetic; or was it pity? You would never know. He was the God of Lies after all.

 

“Look, (y/n), you are different from those maidens who push their breasts upon me and rush into my bed, I grant you that. You can prove to be adequate company and are not entirely useless. In fact I would go so far as to say you have your certain charms. But I am sure this little infatuation of yours will eventually run its course. Preferably before it becomes insufferable.”

 

“It’s not just a crush!” You cringe at the vulnerability in your voice.

 

Growing irritated, he sharply returns, “And what is it, exactly? Do you dare claim you love me? As if in your infantile ways you can imagine to understand even part of who I am; you are no where near my equal. Are you so ignorant to believe you could ever come close to learning even a fraction of what I truly am? What I’m capable of, or what I encompass?”

 

The silence is almost unbearable.

 

Satisfied with his last rhetorical question, Loki continues along his way. Perhaps he was a bit harsh, but she would get over it. There would be no point in codling her; a blunt response ought to snap her into reality. Soon enough she would be back to her chipper self and he would have his sensible companion back; there were some scrolls in the library begging for his perusal. He was sure she had some interesting input to his theories she’d like to share, once she got her silly little head out of the clouds.

Well he supposed it was inevitable, he was the silver-tongued prince after all; even at his intellectual best with no thought of flirtation he had probably piqued her interest. For her to think there was a chance; he supposed that even level-headed women like you would succumb to the weakness of their faint hearts. He had no time for romance right now; he barely tolerated the few women he let into his chambers when he felt he had a moment to spare. A silly little fling was the last thing he needed. Or wanted.

 

“…So I’m not worthy then?” It broke your heart to say it. Your prince, your Adonis, the one whom you would follow to the ends of the world; he could so easily dismiss you? The Loki who had read to you, your head against his knees as you sat by his feet. The Loki who would teach you the language of old, the secrets of his sorcery as if to a young child, when he had no patience for his family, nor his servants. The Loki who was your shield, when your figure caught the eyes of the guards, when the ladies of the court taunted you; he would so easily shatter your heart?

 

“Oh, honestly.” Loki scoffed as he stalked off, more than a little annoyed with what had unfolded. Perhaps he had been too lenient with you. How was he to know how attached you would get? Everyone else seemed to know better than to get too close. He had not even begun to think about whether he desired a queen to rule with him once he ascended the throne; and if he did why would you think for a second you would even be considered? Well you know what they say, once burned, twice shy. Or was it bitten?

What a bore.

 

…..

 

“Remember?” you laughed devilishly as Loki’s eyes began to focus again.

 

…what…(Y/N)!!!!! Loki snarled through his muzzle.

 

“Hmm? I can’t hear you” you beamed back at him. In response Loki sprang up as his shackles pulled him back from the bars.

 

“Oh yeah, Thor said I could take the muzzle off for five minutes. Let’s make it ten if you’re good okay?” with that, you waltzed through the bars and unbuckled it, letting it clatter to the ground. Immediately he lunged at you, as you slipped back through the bars barely missing him. “I should never have taught you anything you little brat,” he spit out.

 

“In your defense, you never imagined yourself to be in a situation like this. Nor did I. “ You looked down at your feet.

 

“I suppose not. Though I have dreams far greater than this; it is but a small misstep. You’ll soon be on your knees, the whole lot of you.” Loki replied haughtily, already having gained his composure.

 

“I suppose I’d never see through it either, your highness” you emphasized the last phrase with mincing words.

 

“Oh come now, (y/n), I thought we were all over this foolishness,” chided Loki with glee, a smirk on his face. How easily you fell within his grasp again.

 

You allowed a hurt look to cross your features. “Of course we are,” you huffed. Loki took that as encouragement and continued. “Now I’m sure you’ve missed me, my dear. What with me travelling to the ends of the earth and taking care of er, family business, you must’ve been lonely.” You could swear his eyes twinkled when he said that. “Well here we are now; your Prince Loki has all your attention. Now tell me what you really came down for.” He beckoned you inside, sitting down and patting the floor beside him.

 

You rocked back and forth on your heels, and reading your apprehension he continued in a softer voice, “Come now, (y/n). I’m sorry if I scared you earlier; you know I’d never raise my hand against you, even without these shackles. After all wasn’t it I who was your protector; I never let anyone harm you, least of all myself. Don’t you remember?”

 

And indeed you did; the only time he raised his voice at you was the memory which you showed him earlier. Yes he was easily irritated; or as he would say, you easily got on his nerves. He would find you tiresome, and pointedly ignore you whenever he felt like it; and yet, he never sent you away like he would anyone else. He never raised a hand (or even a finger for magic, really) against you. You could only find him guilty for breaking your heart. And even that could be justified; you were not worthy.

 

A voice rang out, calling your name. “Coming!!” you called excitedly as you bounced past the cell doors towards the guards along the hall. Loki smirked even wider; your childish spirit was endearing. Moreover, you would be of great use to him as he planned his escape. Perhaps he was wrong; he would probably let you live when his reign began. He was quite fond of you after all; he had missed his companion when he was out and about; at the very least you could entertain him. And here you were, a gift horse. Already you had forgotten-

 

“Whoopsie! Almost forgot!” Speak of the devil; you came traipsing back, and quickly replaced the muzzle. Loki rolled his eyes. If he were ever to have a queen at his throne this doofus would definitely not do.

 

“(Y/N)!” the thundering voice came again. “My prince!” you cried dramatically as you ran back down the hall. You could hear a rumbling chuckle grow louder as you rounded the corner.

 

What was that? Loki’s ears pricked; he could hear you and his brother chattering loudly. Well well, two doofuses for the price of one. It was too bad his brother had learned his lesson; between the two of you his plan would be oh so easy. And yet, your voice seemed far too familiar with his brother. “Hmph, of course she had to find some company while I was gone. I suppose my idiot brother was a good enough substitute for her stature. Frankly I’m surprised he found time in between that Midguardian and trying in vain to foil my plans.” You had been friendly enough with Thor before, but here Loki found you two goofing it up like two immature peas in a pod. Well, no matter. You were his, firstly. You would always return to his side, like the loyal pet you were.

 

 

Outside of the dungeon, you and Thor were stumbling down the halls, elbowing each other out of the way. “Remind me never challenge you to a contest of spirits, (y/n), you seem perfectly able to incapacitate yourself without any help,” Thor boomed. “And I suppose you only partake in said challenges in hopes that with enough ale you would be able to gain your composure as opposed to lose it?” you spouted cheekily. Thor laughed again and sent a sharp elbow into your midriff. Unfortunately he had forgotten his god-like strength yet again and so you flew unceremoniously into a suit of armor. “(Y/N)??” Thor worriedly rushed to your side. You sat up dazedly, only to have the helmet crash directly onto your head. “Uh………” you swayed back and forth until you felt a pair of warm, calloused hands steady you. You blinked a couple times and looked up into the God of Thunder’s eyes. “Are you alright?” You could swear they were crackling… no wonder Jane had been swept away. What happened to her anyway? Oh right. Well anyway I’m sure they had a good run. “(Y/N)?” Thor asked urgently, waking you from your hapless musing. “Please forgive me, I-“ You shot a steely glare at him and stopped him short. With your best deadpan imitation possible you declared, “Trust. My. Rage.”

 

 

After having composed yourselves, Thor settled you against the heap of armour and sat down beside you. “How is he?” he asked, his face now serious. “Well…” you felt unnerved by his steady gaze and tried not to break eye contact. “He’s…Loki.”

 

“You two were very close as I recall.”

 

“You recall correctly, good sir.” In response, Thor gently pulls the helmet off your face and looks down at your face. “You must have suffered, knowing what he has done. Why did you not come back to the palace until now? We would have welcomed you with open arms.”

 

You shrugged silently, as you unconsciously leaned against him. “I guess sometimes I grieve better alone.” And really, you had. The royal family had always been kind to you; but it was not your home. You had made yourself scarce after the falling out with Loki, if you could call it that. Perhaps it was more of a falling out of favor on your part, or perhaps falling out of love on his part. No one knew, but no one needed to know. It was only after the dust had settled, long settled that you had come back.

 

And indeed, you had been welcomed with open arms, powerful, delightful arms especially. Powerful enough to lift you in the air when you had a disagreement, and swing you around until you were too dizzy to argue. Powerful enough to break a table as he waved his arms enthusiastically recalling a battle story. He was overwhelmingly both man and child, and as such became both your guardian and your brother in arms… if by arms you meant seeing who could cover the most ground hopping in flour sacks and who could get closest to Sleipnir without getting kicked in the face. So far you had won both, seeing as Thor always ripped the sack clean through and seemed to forget that there were four more legs to account for when sneaking up on a certain horse. Er, son. You’re sure his parentage had nothing to do with it, really.

 

“Have I changed since you’ve seen me, Thor?” You asked honestly, with your open face staring up at his. “Well, you were always a beauty” he hummed, and you pushed him more forcefully than needed. “That’s not what I mean,” you retorted, unable to stop a pout from forming. Amused, Thor eyed you curiously, “What do you mean then, my fair maiden?”

“I…” you paused, and Thor motioned for you to continue. “Nevermind.”

 

“You do not think I can be trusted, (y/n)?” Thor jested, but you looked into your lap instead. “I swear on my life I shall not tell another soul,” he continued, cajoling you. You smiled slightly, and sighed. “Promise?” you looked at him with a mock serious face. “You have my word.”

 

“I don’t love him anymore.” His face was a mixture of shock and utter confusion. Mostly confusion. You cursed yourself for picking the least sensitive person in the palace as your confidant. Sensing your distress Thor attempted to rearrange his features into an understanding face. “You ah… don’t love who anymore?”

 

“My prince. My fallen prince. The God of Lies.” You sighed. “The God who can only lie to himself.”

 

“My brother,” Thor finished. “Well, that is unfortunate, indeed.” “But,” he perked up, “there is more to life than one man. As such he has sinned, greatly; but I believe there is redemption yet. There is a future for him; he will atone for his wrongs.” He was probably right.

 

“But you see… I have been tainted by him,” you state, looking to the side, away from Thor’s gaze. “You what???” Thor bellows, standing up so fast you fall over. “No, wait!” You pick yourself up. “Not like that.” Thor stops midstride and turns to you looking frustrated in his confusion. Oh if you could kiss him right now.

 

“I, I…” you sigh in resignation. “I can only show you, my dear Thor.” Neither of you miss the term of endearment that slipped in. You take a deep breath and brace yourself before proceeding towards the dungeon.

 

As you near the entrance, you lean into Thor. “You must not let Loki see you. But keep your eyes on me.” You sigh once again. “If you can forgive him for his sins,” you pause, shuddering. “He is after all your blood. Your brother, no matter what he says otherwise. I pray you can forgive me as well.” “(Y/N),” he starts, but you put your fingers to his lips as you slip him into a vantage point nearby. Taking a deep breath, you toss your hair back and approach the cell.

 

“Hello, my pet.”

 

 

 

Loki’s eyes narrow as he hears you use the term that is rightfully his. What on earth were you trying to play? You were going to be punished for this, as soon as he regained his dominance.

 

“Oh right! The muzzle!” You popped in to remove it, before popping back out.

 

“What is it (y/n)? You left so hurriedly last time we barely had the chance to get ourselves acquainted.” His silky voice floating through the dungeon. He was the prince with the silver tongue, not doubt.

“I’ve missed you.” This, coming from the God of Lies, was the truth. It had been a total bore, and he had no one to fawn over him. He needed your attention, it was stifling in here; he had forgotten how much he adored being, well, adored by you.

 

You looked troubled, and he looked at you with those hypnotic eyes, reading you.

“Whatever it is, come inside and we’ll talk. You’re not still distrustful of me are you?” His alluring voice filled the air, heavy and almost overpowering. You stood at the edge of the bars, hovering over as if undecided.

 

“Did you really miss me?” you whispered, as if a sudden noise could change his answer. In the corner, Thor’s eyes widened.

 

In response, his eyes clouded over. “You doubt my word, (y/n)?” he asked sharply. In the background, Thor’s fists instinctively balled up. “When have I lied to you?” And this was true. He was tricky, selfish, narcissistic and oh so manipulative. But he had not once lied to you. Not yet.

 

Still, you lingered. Your hands hesitantly made their way to the bars, as if afraid to hold them. You passed into a memory of a rainy day a few years ago.

 

 

You were stuck in between hedges, lost inside one of the palace gardens. The clouds had suddenly grown dark the rain pellets began peppering you. You shielded your head with your hands as you ran down the pathways, trying to get your bearings. No one seemed to be around, and the growing darkness made you nervous.

If only you hadn’t gotten angry with Loki earlier. You had been trying to get him to pay attention to you all day, but he was thoroughly engrossed in a book and couldn’t be bothered. You had stalked off into the gardens, hoping he would start to follow. A few steps in, you noticed he hadn’t, so you marched off, hoping to find a tree to climb or some fruit to pick.

 

This is why you spent all your time in the library, you grumbled. The outdoors was just not your friend. As if to prove a point, you stubbed your toe, tripped and conked your head. On accident. Frustrated, you punched the curb that had miraculously appeared after you had tripped over it. “OW!”

 

“Seriously, (y/n)?” came a dry voice. You looked up as the rain drops stopped pelting your face. Loki was carrying… a parasol? You gaped at him like a catfish out of water until he tapped his foot with impatience. “Punching the curb? I mean that mind-boggling fall was, well, understandable I guess, all things considered. Or all persons considered I suppose.” He smirked. You curled your knees and hugged them to your chest, glaring at him unhappily. “It’s not funny.” You were not going to cry. You were not, you were not, you were- Making a loud noise of irritation, he bent down next to you. You buried your head in your knees; you did not want to see his annoyed face. You were so ashamed at your current state, you didn’t notice until a few minutes passed that Loki hadn’t said anything. He had been completely silent. You lifted your eyes slowly, slightly disoriented and very confused. That’s when you saw: Loki’s face without his trademark smirk, for the first time. His eyes were trained on yours; and he had his hand extended towards you, trembling. You had locked eyes, and it took everything you had not to burrow into his arms and never leave. So instead, you raised your hand to his, and there they had suspended, in the moment you had captured in your heart and never let go.

 

Then you closed your fingers around his and he heaved you to your feet, and it was gone.

 

 

You opened your eyes and you were next to him, in his cell. He opened his eyes, and together, you were face to face. Without masks or excuses. For the first time in a long time. “And that was when I fell in love with you, Loki Laufeyson.”

 

“I know.”

 

He answered quietly, not ready to break the trance you two were in. But those two words had broken you.

 

“You knew? How can you say that after everything that’s happened?!” Both brothers were struck by the fury in your voice.

 

Recovering from his shock, Loki pulled his smirk right back on cue. “(Y/N), I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“Oh yes you do. You knew how I felt and you dismissed it.”

 

“I fail to see the problem my dear. Was my rejection too harsh? I had no idea you were so smitten.” And that was him; he could always drive the knife deeper.

 

But you could see now. He was condescending and patronizing and he would do anything to keep you from knowing but he couldn’t hide it from you anymore.

 

“You lied.” And with those two words, you broke him.

 

 

“How dare you?!” If looks could kill, Loki’s eyes would have pierced you unto the wall. “The one thing that I have given you and only you, you throw in my face?” After everything, Loki wanted to deny his nature from you. That was his love. In that dark and twisted heart of his, he offered you what he wouldn’t to anyone else. He could not be a great man, and he was not ready for redemption. But he would deny himself the right he claimed as the God of Lies. He would always be truthful to you.

 

But with all his might he could not stop lying to himself.

 

“You knew I loved you, Loki.” There was no more wrath in your voice. “You knew. You denied my confession. You convinced yourself I didn’t, but you knew.”

 

His face was written with betrayal and anguish. If only he knew, it was his own doing.

 

“You filthy piece of flesh, you think you can talk to me like that you little whore?”

 

That was the moment that Thor stepped out, unable to contain his anger any longer. But it didn’t matter anymore.

 

“You lied.” Your eyes were glowing now. There was no turning back. “And now you’re going to lie to me again. One. Last. Time.”

 

Loki tore at his shackles suddenly, lashing out, trying to land a blow, to stop you from continuing.

 

“Tell me you loved me.”  
  
“You piece of-“

“LOKI!” Thor roared but you motioned for him to stop.

 

“Tell me you loved me.”

 

Loki began to curse in different languages, practically howling from anger. The shackles strained, threatening to pull from their bearings and Thor readied himself for any possible outburst.

 

You saw the cuffs cutting through his skin, metal straining against flesh as he tried in vain to stop the sound. Inevitability.

 

“Tell me you loved me. And you still do.”               

 

And with a cry it all came crumbling down. “I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. DAMN YOU TO HEL. YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WHORE WHO NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT HER PLACE. WHEN I’M MASTER YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER DEFIED ME.”

 

And then silence. Loki sagged in defeat. And with his voice hoarse, he made his admission, “I never loved you. And I never will.”

 

 

You laughed. Your laughter echoed through the dungeon on and on. Thor looked on concerned, not sure what to do, or even what was happening anymore. Mirthless sounds continued to come forth until at last, you were ready. Leaning close to the fallen Prince, you whispered harshly, loud enough for Thor to hear, “What was that saying again? Once bitten, twice shy?

 

Well my dear Master, indeed you do not love me.

 

And I don’t love you anymore.”

 

And with that, you leaned over and bit him on the neck, drawing blood; and hoping you left a mark, you muffled his cry with the muzzle. You stood up and looked Thor in the eye.

 

“You see? Perhaps, I am the filthiest of them all.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOLLYYYY SHIT RIGHT??!!
> 
> i'm so proud of it though! hope you guys love it too! gimme some love down below!
> 
> random ramblings that are fun to read:
> 
> this actually had nothing to do with vampires. i didn't notice until i had finished the fic AND chosen the title that it sounded vampirey. rest assured this is not about vampires. lovely is not a vamp.
> 
> finally someone who puts loki in his place!! i kind of want to continue this; let me know if you want to read more! at first I was going to leave the garden/raining flashback out because i was so mad at Loki (if you've read give me love you'll understand. WARNING: it's a great fic but it is sooo dark and trigger-full. read ONLY for the very strong of heart.) but a good writer should always remember that villains should have redeeming qualities. that's what makes them the best villains.
> 
> i tried to write it so my lovelies could kind of forgive Loki- but not fall in love with him again. it was a hard line to tiptoe. let me know how it worked out!
> 
> the suit of armour crashing part- SO EPIC. 
> 
> "hello, my pet"- PSYCH. YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS LOKI DIDN'T YOU. OH HO HO I TRICKED YOU. I TRICKED YOU SO BAD.
> 
> proof reading this a couple times makes me really proud-i really try to bring some unique perspectives/creative plots/ideas. hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
